The present disclosure relates to vacuum therapy wound treatment systems including a vacuum bandage coupled to a vacuum source and an irrigation source.
The prior art contemplates that chronic wounds may be treated by providing a vacuum in the space above the wound to promote healing. A number of prior art references teach the value of the vacuum bandage or the provision of vacuum in the space above the surface of a chronic wound.
A vacuum bandage is a bandage having a cover for sealing about the outer perimeter of the wound and under which a vacuum is established to act on the wound surface. Applying vacuum to the wound surface promotes healing of chronic wounds. Typically, suction tubes are provided for drawing exudate away from the wound and for creating a vacuum under the cover. The following U.S. patents establish the nature of vacuum treatment bandages and devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,992; 6,080,189; 6,071,304; 5,645,081; 5,636,643; 5,358,494; 5,298,015; 4,969,880, 4,655,754; 4,569,674; 4,382,441; and 4,112,947. All of such references are incorporated herein by reference.
Further, the prior art contemplates that wounds may be treated by providing irrigation in the space above the wound. Typically, a tube is provided in communication with the wound surface of the wound at one end and with an irrigation source an another end. The fluid from the irrigation source travels through the tube to the wound surface.
The prior art further contemplates the use of stopcocks for use in intravenous injections and infusions. Stopcocks may be designed to include multiple ports for directing fluid flow along various paths or channels. The following U.S. Patents establish the nature of stopcocks: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,158,467; 3,586,049; 2,485,842; 2,842,124; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,966.